At present, with the popularization of digital cameras, mobile phones, cameras, and the like, users take more photos and have more needs regarding photos. They not only have a simple need for recording as in the past, but also hope to embellish a photo or make a photo interesting through processing.
In order to meet such needs of users, some manners for processing a picture according to a choice of a user, such as some picture splicing applications, appear at present. However, traditional picture splicing applications all require that a user manually selects several pictures, selects a template for processing these pictures, and then processes these pictures by using the template to obtain one picture. It can be seen that a defect of such traditional picture processing methods lies in that a user needs to manually select pictures so that an entire picture selection operation often requires a long process and results in high time costs of the user.